max_steel_rebootfandomcom-20200223-history
Earth Elementor
Earth Elementor, also known as X577 Omega Class Bio-Parasitic Subjugation Warrior Ultralink, is one of Max Steel's enemies. He is one of the Elementors and also an Ultralink like Steel, only that an Evil Ultralink. He possesses the element, Earth. He is strong and he can regenerate when he is destroyed or broken into pieces. Earth Elementor uses his brute force to fight and doesn't uses his brain to think. He will most of the time start an argument and he was the one who made the Elementors merge into Ultimate Elementor, since Air Elementor knew that something bad will happen if they used their Elementor Cores and to the Stasis Inhibitor on Air Elementor's Core, which caused a chain reaction and made them into one single, Elementor named Ultimate Elementor. Earth Elementor is loyal to Miles Dredd and Makino, but like all the Elementors, he has a secret agenda on Dredd. Earth Elementor first appeared in Come Together Part Two. He is voiced by Brian Drummond. Origins Years ago on Earth, Makino brought his Makino Ships for the first Invasion of Ultralinks. But in this invasion, he brought in a lot of Ultralinks. Also four that later on possessed the four elements of nature. One of them possessed the element, Earth. Then another one possessed the element, air. Another one possessed the element, water. Then another possessed the element, fire. The one that possessed the element, Earth, was later known as Earth Elementor. TV Show Season 1 Come Together Part Two When they finally found the source of T.U.R.B.O Energy, him and Fire Elementor appeared to capture Max Steel. Fire Elementor was fighting with Max and then he was defeated when Steel shorted out his flame. He later defeats Max and then takes him and the defeated Fire Elementor to THI (Trans Human Industries). Come Together Part Three Him and Fire Elementor appeared, fighting N-Tek. Then they were defeated when they were shot on their orbs, like Forge Ferrus discovered. Then they both fell in some hole. Hard Water He appeared in some clips with Fire, when Forge was talking about him. Then there was a machine that threw balls of earth, but was defeated. Then he was mentioned by Water Elementor. The Thrill of the Hunt Earth Elementor and Fire Elementor appeared (Ordered by Dredd, so that Troy Winter could leave and take the Ultralink to Dredd) and were going to kill Max Steel, but then N-Tek came to fight them. Then when Fire Elementor was defeated and captured, Earth Elementor left safe. Extroyer Unleashed Earth Elementor fought Extroyer, who was Extroyer Black Tiger. Then Earth was going to defeat him, but then Earth was defeated by Extroyer Black Tiger, when he hit Earth's orb with his claws and then he fell down defeated. Uncle Sam Wants You! Elements of Surprise Part One Elements of Surprise Part Two The Truth Hurts X Marks the Spot Split Decisions Pick Your Poison Earth Under Siege Part One Season 2 Dredd Ascendant Powers and Abilites * Geokinesis: He can manipulate earth materials. * Regeneration: When he is destroyed or a body part of his is broke, then he will regenerate himself. * Enhanced Strength: His strength makes him a little bit undestructable. * Enhanced Durability: He cannot be destroyed easily. * Enhanced Speed: He can be very fast in movements. Gallery Trivia * Earth Elementor only uses his force and strength, never his brain. * He was the reason the others merged into Ultimate Elementor. * He starts almost all the arguments. * He is the Elementor to ever start a fight with Miles Dredd, as seen in X Marks the Spot. * He only thinks about breaking things and destroying his enemies. * He seemed to be smarter in The Thrill of the Hunt. * He was not taken to N-Tek prison, until Uncle Sam Wants You!. * He scared Max and Steel once. * There is an Action Figure of Earth Elementor called Boulder Smash Elementor. Category:Villain Category:Ultralink Category:Alien Category:Elementor Category:Giant Category:Male Category:Ultimate Elementor Category:Henchmen of Miles Dredd Category:N-Tek prisoner Category:Smart Category:Season 1 Category:Non-Smart Category:Season 2 Category:The Syndicate